01 October 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-10-01 ; Comments *Two tracks are played from German reissues by former Dandelion Records artists who are appearing at a reunion event in Shrewsbury the coming Saturday to celebrate Peel’s old label. http://kevincoynepage.free.fr/DANDELION_REUNION.html *With session guests from Sunderland, JP makes a passing reference to the result of the previous evening's Sunderland-Ipswich match (a 3-2 loss for wife Sheila's favourite team). Peel misreads the second Futureheads session title as ‘Aims’. His mistake is pointed out by a listener. *JP is still looking for his copy of the compilation album with a Melt-Banana cover of Queen's ‘We Will Rock You’. It is unclear from show tracklistings whether he ever found it. (NB: The album was presumably Dynamite With a Laserbeam: Queen As Heard Through The Meat Grinder Of Three One G.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzvsNo0Rgfo *Much to Peel’s annoyance, brief bursts of Chris Moyles are heard a couple of times when the wrong button is pressed. *The Bearsuit track played here reached #5 in the 2003 Festive Fifty. *It takes a while to get enough listeners with the correct answer to the competition to see T Raumschmiere live at Maida Vale the following Wednesday, 08 October 2003. (Peel eventually gives a major clue.) *Two tracks are played from the Rough Trade ‘25’ anniversary cover versions compilation, including one by Belle & Sebastian, who also crop up earlier in the show in a pairing with Sam Cooke. Peel initially rejects a listener request for the second B&S track but subsequently realizes he has the album with him. Sessions * Futureheads #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 2003-11-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Venetian Snares: Einstein Rosen Bridge (12") (Planet Mu) :(JP initially plays the wrong Detroit Cobras track: “I knew it was going to go wrong. Look, Zane’s programme, they’re all looking through the window, rejoicing in my discomfort. But I knew things were going to go wrong tonight, because last night just went so well.”) *The Detroit Cobras: Last Nite (LP – 25: Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before...) Rough Trade *Soundmurder & SK-1: Fathom (12" EP – Rewind Records) Rewind :(JP: “I’m rather ashamed that I haven’t yet played anything from the free CD that comes with the most recent issue of Terrorizer magazine.”) *Thus Defiled: Spiritual Abduction (LP – Terrorized 24) Terrorizer :(JP: “Hard to imagine what ‘spiritual abduction’ actually involves.”) *Futureheads: Le Garage (session) *The Broken Family Band: At The Back of the Chapel (single) Snowstorm *Diego: Dance of the Blue Atoms (LP - The Persuasion Channel) Kanzleramt *Innerstance Beatbox: Quelle Est Heure Est Il? (LP – All Little Boys Do Silly Little Dances) Wobblyhead :(JP is credited as producer on the following track: “My favourite … of all of theirs … because you can hear the guitar amp started to disintegrate in the course of the playing of it.”) *Medicine Head: Walkin' Blues (LP – New Bottles Old Medicine) Repertoire *The Fall: Mountain Energei (LP – The Real New Fall LP Formerly 'Country On The Click') Action :(JP: “It’s quite interesting being an old bloke, in lots of ways. Obviously there are disadvantages to it, but one of the things is that your memory plays tricks on you. And every once in a while kind of names spring unbidden into your head and you find yourself mouthing them. That’s why you lots of old blokes walk around just talking to themselves, because they are saying things, as I was at the weekend, like Hamilton Bohannon.” Peel had apparently played the artist a lot in the 1970s and provides a track here as part of the “educational process” for younger listeners.) *Hamilton Bohannon: Foot Stompin Music (LP – Insides Out) Dakar *Futureheads: Alms (session) *Francis & Franklin: Stand Firm (LP – Stand Firm) Definite *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: The King of the North (LP – Blues Du Jour) Geographic :(JP: “This is a new single on their own label from Bearsuit. Excellent.”) *Bearsuit: Itsuko Got Married (single) Bearslut *Duke Ellington: Dreamy Blues (78) Brunswick Pig's Big 78 *Distorted Minds: Warriors - rmx - (12" – Formation 100 - The Remixes (Part 1)) Formation *Futureheads: Robot (session) *The Modernist: Mickey Finn (LP – Kangmei) Wonder :(JP: “This was the track really that convinced me, as the mogul behind the label, to sign them to Dandelion.”) *Siren: The Stride (LP – Strange Locomotion) Repertoire *Sam Cooke: You Send Me (7") RCA *Belle & Sebastian: You Don't Send Me (LP – Dear Catastrophe Waitress) Rough Trade *Open E: Screaming Drums (CD EP – Eyesore) Owl :(A listener asks if the fuzzy crackling on the old songs the result of genuine age or put on for effect. JP: “Young people are so cynical, aren’t they? I mean, why would we do that? We’d have to be nuts. They are genuinely 78s and therefore a lot of them are in appalling condition. And I quite like that in a way, because I got the idea – it’s not an original idea, how can it be, playing records can never be an original idea really. But I used to listen to a man who does eastern counties radio and used to work for Radio One and I used to be with him on Radio London, the pirate ship, a man called Keith Skues, who calls himself ‘Keith Skues, cardboard shoes’ – don’t ask me why. And a man for whom I have a lot of respect and affection and he does this extraordinary programme, which unfortunately now is at the same time as these programmes, so I can’t actually listen to him at all. But in each of them he plays a couple of 78s. I forget what he calls them but he’s got a name for them. And it seems to me he just plays them because they’re 78s and without bothering to actually listen to whether they are actually any good or not. There is a kind of pre-selection process with the Pig's Big 78s, obviously. But Skues just plays anything and sometimes the surface noise is about all there is left on the records – and I quite like that. You could justify it as a kind of art event or something. I should give you a good slap if you did, but nevertheless you could do, I suspect. Sorry? (Hermeet is heard in the background.) It would be very pretentious indeed. Well spotted.”) *The Advent: De Greed (12” EP – Deep Space) On Test *Futureheads: The City Is Here For You To Use (session) *Belle & Sebastian: Final Day (LP – 25: Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before...) Rough Trade *Bomb 20: Rich (7" EP) Make Some Noise *Billy 'Daniel' Bunter: Devotion (12") X-Cite File ;Name *John_Peel_20031001.mp3 ;Length * ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 Category: 2003 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment